knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (XVII pjevanje)
Nu kô svijetli zrak dno mora i dan bijeli sunce ugasi i od grada i od dvora zamuknuše svačiji glasi, ter se prostrije noći crne sinje platno iz dolina, vrhe od gora da ogrne i da obuče vas svijet tmina, car uljeze usred krama u mjesto uresno i bogato, gdi u način svijetla plama dragi kami sja i zlato. Tuj zamišljen s vrle smeće na pristolje svoje stupi i najviše glave u vijeće oko sebe dozva i skupi. Šes vezijera i sve ostale poglavice turske izbrane po redu su smerno stale oko njega s obje strane. Svak podvite ruke i oči obrnute drži nica, poniženstvo ter svjedoči, čeznuć pazi carska lica. A on pogled tih i stavan u ponosnoj veličini na svih svrće, i od svih slavan svijem zemaljski bog se čini. S veličanstvom ovacime iz visine na koj sjaše, na pobunu hteć u vrime da privede verne paše, reče: „Uzdani i smioni branitelji mom životu, na kih carstvo me nasloni od vladanja svu tegotu, nije trijebi kazat meni što ste čuli i vidjeli, vitezovi nabunjeni koliko se dosle smjeli. Što pitaju i što prijete, dobro znate; zato sada kô vlas moju svjetujete š njima ovacim da se vlada? Što u srcu svomu ćuti, otkrij svaki tim slobodno; zašto misô vašu čuti milo mi je i ugodno. Carstvo se u vas me vjeruje, vaše riječi drži istine; a znam, tko se sâm svjetuje, da bez svjeta sâm pogine.“ Ovdi veće svâ zatvori sultan Osman carska usta, a Dilaver, da govori, prvi vezijer, prvi usta: „Silni care, on pokliče, svemoguća koga sablja, gdje zapada, gdje ističe, suncu iz ruka dan ugrablja! nedobitnoj tvojoj slavi širine su svijeta tijesne, prid kim, s krunom tko 'e na glavi, prostrt na tle trepti i čezne. I ako sâm još Orô sivi proć istočnom Zmaju prši, nabunjeno jato krívi komu ognjena krila krši. Zato, o slavna i čestita kuće otmanske kruno, vidim da početak carstva od svita sad krvavim krijepiš zidim. Nu čestokrat usred krvi ku proliju neprijatelji početak se stvarno prvi od gospodstva utemelji. A ne može od silnika imenom se car nazvati ki vrh kletih izdavnika od osvete sablju obrati. Od kraljeva sva zla ina često mogu bit proštena; ne prašta se vik krivina veličanstva uvrijeđena. I ako carsko je djelo imati vrh podložnijeh milosrdje, za odmetnih pedepsati carsko je djelo da car tvrd je. Tko ne vidi da prostrla viteška se samovolja ne do našijeh samo grla danu tvoga do pristolja? S otmanskoga oni stola tebe cara smaknut prave, ako srca njih ohola prije ne smire naše glave. Da usiljen od njih ako poslušaš ih cjeća toga, ne smiču li te oni i tako s otmanskoga stola tvoga? Vlas tva prosti: nije razluka druga od tebe do inijeh ljudi nego zapovijed ka vrh puka uzmnožnim te čini svudi. Ako ti se ova sama ote sada od bojnikâ, visina se tvoja slâma i vlas krši svakolika. Što sad rijeće plemić častan, koga djede tvoji djedi pridobiše, ako oblastan svak je vitez da ga slijedi? Pod tvim carstvom može biti on ne mrzje dosle stâti, nu što vojska bude htiti, ako ti uzmeš događati? Da skup bijesni neće trpit spahoglanâ, janjičarâ, bude ga odrijet i razdrpit gospodujuć mješte cara. Er dočim se vojska opira i uspogađa joj tvoje carstvo, vrh tebe ona vlas prostira, a ti služiš nje sebarstvo. Otvori oči za bremena; er, ako im zbude s' ova, puk, ki od tvoga trepti imena, treptjeće od svijeh vitezova. Ali ukloni Višnji s nebi da, u tvom zdravlju, care Osmane, zapovijedat itko tebi neg tva volja sama stane! Množ odmetna nije nam skrovna: pobuna je nje velika, smionos mnoga, riječ otrovna, strašna prijetnja, vrla vika. I odgovorit kad bi imali riječma djela zaistinu: car tî žívi - ja i ostali svikolici neka izginu! Nu spomenut s tijem ću opeta: ako još nije te pogube, ne ostaješ ti bez svjeta vernih sluga ki te ljube. Nabunâ je i prije bilo i vrlijeh još bojara, nu se očitom silom smilo tegnut nigda nije u cara - u pravoga cara koji pravdom očin sto posijeda i ki obranjen sabljom stoji starijeh djeda i pradjeda. A spomena je ova dosta ku slijediše djela prika, kad Mustafa sultan osta bez vernijih svîh svjetnika. Ćesel-baša biješe onada svoja otišla vojska rvati, i š njom izvan Carigrada svi u kih se može uzdati. Tim budući bez uzdane straže on ostô i bez svjeta, lasno tebi, care Osmane, bi na krunu doć od svijeta. - Na onu krunu po razlogu ka za ocom tebi ide i ka ti se, ah, po mnogu bezakonju otprije skide. Ali je tako mnoštva vele i oni skup vas ki ti prijeti, ki Mustafu opet žele na sto carski tvoj pripeti; nu er vide da u nas pravu obranu imaš ka te štiti, sad ti prose našu glavu za pak tvoju poraziti. Tako za rvat dub u gori s gvozdjem siječac najprije teče, ter mu grane lomi i ori, da mu korijen pak posiječe. A odvrnut lasno 'e moći i veliku sasma rijeku, kad joj digneš sve pomoći - vode koje u nju teku. Tim se ovako meni vidi, i ja nosim ove svjete, s nabunjenim da se slidi način samo od osvete. Bije se zmija ka ti u skutu svije se u krug, da te peči; otrovanu ranu ljutu gvozdje i oganj samo liječi. A najjače carstvo svako satrt će se s raspa plaha, ako ograđeno odsvud jako nije od bojazni i od straha.“ Kad Dilaver veće prista i svjet njegov od svijeh ču se, Husain opet s svoga mista, da govori podignu se. „O čestiti i uzmnožni, kliče, od carâ care izbrani, kom narodi svi podložni u svakoj su svijeta strani! Potvrdit sam i ja usiljen što svak vidi, kud se obrne: tvih viteza skup nesmiljen u svevoljah sasma srne. Smionos je njih odmetna odveće se raspustila, i ne mogu bit neg štetna carstvu tvomu sva njih dila. Zašto ako tva vlas haje da im se ispuni želja prika, tajčas samo carstvo ostaje bez uzdanijeh tvojih svjetnika. To li uzmnožnost tva ne bude pogodit im sad u tomu, strašne odluke, raspe hude oni prijete carstvu tvomu. Izrekô je vizijer dosta ka mogu izit zla neizmerna, ako carstvo tvoje osta bez ovoga skupa verna. Meni ostaje sad objavit ka poguba carstvu prijeti, ako carstvo tve ostavit bude milos pri osveti. Zato, ako me beside š njegovijem se ne ugađaju, veće očî veće vide, veće ljudi veće znaju. Nije sumnje, itko u sebi ne misli ino, svak će riti za utvrdit se da je trijebi neprijatelja pogubiti. I protivit, riječ je luda, da od gospostva u razlogu nije toj nauk stavna suda za utemeljit silu mnogu. Nu ja ne znam put li oni od vrloće i od bjenja ali je bolji ali oni od milosti i proštenja. Krvava se ruka vijeku prvom vodom ne oplaka, a nije stabra koga opsijeku da ne uzmnoži zagranaka. Smioni, bijesni na zlo hrli i opojeni ljudskom krvi bojnici su ovi vrli, i sveđ veća množ ih vrvi. Strah me, ako vlas tva prija glavu ljutoj zmiji plesati, da ona huđa i otrovnija kude na te ne obrati. Zaisto šteta velika je da najveće u pogube tve bez svjeta carstvo ostaje vernih sluga ki te ljube. Ali je sumnja većih zala s druge strane mene smela: er velekrat iskra mala mnogi je oganj razgorjela. A kad stoji sve da izgine, izgubit je koris malo; tač pomorci svijesni čine: dio mećući, nose ostalo. Našom glavom kad se smiri vojska ohola, carstvo opeta lasno dva, tri i četiri nać će roba cjeća svjeta. Nu ako carstvo, s mnogom smećom gdi mu protiv vojska ustaće, među srećom i nesrećom sebe izgubi, koga nać će? Ali vik to dosle ne bi, a pobunâ i prije slidi. Sve bit može; svijet na sebi čudnih stvari svakčas vidi. Često ravan put se čini hridî strmijeh sred litica; i lav mnokrat u planini pića ostane drobnih ptica. Mnoge zgode nove biše u bremena prednjih ljeta, koje od sebe ostaviše izgled nami sad opeta; mnogo toprv još će iziti u ovo naše sada brime, od kih za izgled na svem sviti nakon nas će ostat ime, ter jak sve što je njegda bilo, sve sada se pripovijeda, tač sadanje svako dilo spovijedaće se unaprijeda. Ali silom hoću očitom da bojnici ne smiju ljuti tebi caru pričestitom u kraj skuta dotegnuti - a i da smiju, u saraju tvoji dvorani i ostale sluge ke ti verne ostaju, da se odrvu njih navale. Gdi je sad sila taj združena ka protiv im smjeće iziti za od ognja, za od plijena tvoj grad, tvoj puk obraniti? Ah, gani se, i odluka bud' tve vlasti mirna sada: imaj milos vrhu puka, imaj milos vrhu grada. To li te je slidit želja vizijerove bojne svjete i na rasap neprijatelja put uzeti od osvete, plam ugasi u tvom stanu, doma štedi krv junakâ, a prolij ju za obranu od kraljevstva tvojijeh paka. Razdijeli ih sjemo tamo krstjanskoj se oprijet vlasti; tako i tamo i ovamo neprijatelji tvoji će pasti. Ili izgubit, ili dobit oni budu, rijet je trijebi da svakako ima to bit s obje strane koris tebi. Ako izgube, tva se osveta bez tve štete ispuniće; to li dobiju oni, opeta uzmnožnije ti carstvo biće. Što da s' udreš ovdi š njimi, ti bi izgubio s obje strane, ili goru carstvo primi, u dobiti ili ostane. Ako ti bi imô goru, sve bi užeglo se i oplijenilo, a i u ovomu ne znam dvoru što bi od carstva tvoga bilo. To li bi ti bolja pala, izgubio bi dobiti one ke bi mogli steć domala proć krstjanom čete smione. Tako šteta bil' bi odsvudi ili oni, ili ovi, i odonud bi i odovudi tvoji pali vitezovi. Uzmnožnim te - vlas tva prosti! - ne čini ime neg junaci: kad padu ovi bez milosti, tko ti ostaje? Čijem smo jaci? Rijećeš: 'Širok svijet je i postran! od četiri dio svakoji - ili naš je il' inostran - množ vitezâ caru goji.' Pastijeri će iza stada na tvu pomoć s praćam doći, i silam ćeš od Zapada s goranim se oprijet moći? Tko putnika noćno preža, da mu otme blago iz ruka, i tko crnu zemlju teža i uz volove oruć huka, i ina čeljad od te vrste hoć da carstvo tvoje obrane, mješte oružja noseć čvrste drenovice i njih grane? Bez vitezâ, s kijem na glavi stojiš svijetu, tva je vlas ništa, a za izit vitez pravi vo'evat trijebi je na godišta. Tim domaćih smeća u bijesu čuvajmo se kô od zla prika, er kad naši na nas nijesu, ne bojmo se zdvora vîka. Ugađajim svud i skladom i malahna stvar uzrasti, a nemirom i zavadom i velika bude pasti. Pristojnije je veličanstvu, u kom visi tve pristolje, prednje službe dostojanstvu sadanje odbit samovolje, a najliše gdi osveta bez pogube bit ne more, pače izit carstvu šteta ima očita, i još gore! Er bez vojske malo paša carstvo Mustafi ako izvadi, kô sad tvu vlas ne pristraša vojska, ako se š njom zavadi? Tim za od dva zla manje sada obrat u tvôj suprotivi, neka naša glava pada, a tve carstvo mirno živi! Nu bih iskô s dobrom sprva nabunjenje gasi ovo, u ognju polak suha drva da ne izgori i sirovo. A pedepsam i osvetam uzet korit jače od sebe nije drugo negli štetam sramotit se bez potrebe.“ Prista, a car, trikrat paše kô pogledom svîm opteče, svrh pristolja, na kom sjaše, tihim glasom stavno reče: „Čuo sam vaše govorenje, poznô srca verna toli; hoću osveti da proštenje s mojim vitezi sad odoli. Od rodnoga ljubav grada i od dragoga milos puka otimaju meni sada od osvete sablju iz ruka. Darivam ih staroj viri spahoglanâ, janjičarâ, neka se idu na četiri strane od svita bit za cara. Nađ'te način utoliko i za od smrti vas slobodit i s môm časti daj toliko nabunjenoj vojsci ugodit! Stvar je mučna, ali to je što ugodno vam bit ima; er velika djela stoje namijenjena velicima.“ Čim ovako car odluča i od svih se inih potvrđuje, još Dilaver ne umuča, nu zavapi, da svak čuje: „Húde kobi, prijeka sluta carsku glavu Višnji ukloni! tko brijeme ište veće puta brijeme gubi, sreću izgoni. Nu što 'e caru vidjet dobro, ne smijem veće protiviti. Slavna kruno, ja sam obrô jednom gdi hoć za te umriti. Tko je ovca podno škraka krij se u gorah, pasi travu; ja oni isti sam ki od Poljakâ slobodio sam tvoju glavu. U pogovor ovo nije: što bih držan, to učinih, a i unaprijed gdi se uzbije, moć ćeš poznat mene i inih. Žô mi je samo da bojnici moji istočni nijesu uza me, a neka ovi svikolici došli bi i vas Zapad na me! Nu i bez toga imam silu u ovih rukah još i sade, da od njih glavâ niz gomilu svaliće se mâ kad pade. Utoliko način ovi sâm se dobar vidi meni, kojem samirit vitezovi mnogi bi se uzbunjeni: da od vizijerstva velikoga meni uzmeš sad visinu i čas opet mjesta ovoga podaš paši Husainu; i da vojsci pak navijesti da je odluka tvoja ova: tim je zlamenjem s dobrom česti sve junake pomilova. I da on nađe da ne ide tvoje carstvo put Istoka, neka smeće zle ne slide već unaprid s toga uzroka. A uto će donijet brime zgodu da se svak ukroti, i pod carstvom biće tvime svačije smrti i životi.“ Slavni vezir dospje ovako i na njegov svak svijet prista; nu ne tje ga car inako s najvišega dignut mista, što ga otprije ne utvrdi jakom stražom odasvudi, da mu vrli i zlosrdi skup u ničem ne naudi, videć mu se da odmetnika ne boji se on nijednoga za života od svjetnika i junaka tolikoga. Taku stražu druzim poda, a on bez svake straže osta, mneći mu se sred svih zgoda carsko ime da mu 'e dosta. Ali posred noćnih tmina vijećaše opet i sultana, mati ohola Mustafina, na pogubu cara Osmana. Ranu staru on pozledi, i muka je nje nemila što s careve zapovijedi od sina se odijelila. Smrt mu sluti s glasa plačna, pričula bo biješe onada da sred mjesta stoji divjačna svoja u jami velja nada. Krosto s raspom protivnika misleć ona kakogodi da od poraza smrtna i prika dijete svoje oslobodi, prigodu joj donije sreća od pobune vojske silne; tim zaprijeti i obeća mladu Osmanu raspe obilne. Skoro iz smeća tijeh se uzda vidjet carom sina opeta, i u nje ruci da će uzda bit, kô i prije bi, od svijeta, mučna ohola trpeć žena, koja jednom carstvom vlada, u zabiti zatvorena stat s robinjam inim sada. Tim da vrlu želju ispuni, hrlo posla po Dauta, zeta svoga, da on nabuni huđe silu skupa ljuta. U hrvackoj zemlji ovi od krstjan se rodio bîše; kleti Turci vitezovi djetetom ga zaplijeniše. I er im se lijep objavi, caru ga su poklonili, ki ga s inom djecom stavi u raskošni saraj mili. Ter s ljepote kojom sjaše poturči ga u isto brime i, er mu dušu zanošaše, nadješe mu 'Daut' ime, pod imenom slacim tako bludni Murat u toj doba objavit hteć svakako da on rob je svoga roba. Tuj uzraste, otle izide pomilovan dobrom svacim, čim ga svijetla puci vide među sucim i junacim. Vizijer u miru, i u boju bio je carski vojevoda; za ljubovcu sestru svoju sultan Ahmet još mu poda. Nu er ne dobi on s desnicom ni s junačtvom ni s kriposti negli samim ženskim licom sve tej časti i milosti, s lica milos čijem poginu, š njom i carska ljubav staja; nu uzdžahu svu visinu još sultane od saraja - kad smagnutje tuđa blaga, ćud opaka, svijes ohola učiniše caru da ga s vizijerskoga smakne stola. Tim po smrti cara Ahmata vrh carskoga stola očina on Mustafu stavi brata i Osmana smaknu sina. Ali opeta Osman, kada carsku očinu sablju opasa, smaknu njega, da nikada ne uzmakne svijetla obraza. Nu Dautov sin, sultana koga mu je porodila, vrsnik mlada cara Osmana i drug mili u sva dila, vernom službom, dvorbom dugom i s kreposti vrijednom svakom, zovući se robom, slugom carskim a ne vik rodjakom, umoli se da opet njega pomiluje car čestiti, ki rumskoga beglerbega ne krati ga učiniti. Nu pobune ove silos probudi u njem misli hude, pri sramoti da u njoj milos i čâs novu da zabude. Tim u gluho doba od noći priko straže, ku privari, vješto i skrovno hotje proći on u ženski saraj stari; gdje ga zvaše tad svekrva na svim strašne dogovore, da Osmanu caru sprva carstvo otmu, pak ga umore. Ona, tajčas kô ga ugleda, pođe u potaj š njime s strane, da ne čuju njih besjedâ ine robinje i sultane. Ter s podsmijehom, u kom smeću i omrazu tešku ukaza, ki, za otkrit muku veću, izmijeni uzdah pun poraza, poče: „Taj čâs čestita ti beglerbegstva rumelskoga! Upiši ju i pozlati i vrh čela stavi svoga! Je li liste od posluha Dilaver ti učinio, koji njegda za konjuha dostojan ti nije bio? Osman li ti ih priko noći svojom glavom zabilježi, ki ti u bludnoj nečistoći sveđ uza se sina vriježi? Ali to je sinu tvomu od sramota plata bila; i varaš se ti u tomu da ti čâs se povratila. Ah, koja ti čâs uvike iz nečasnijeh djela doć će? Gnusna voda mutne rike ne može oprat nečistoće. Nu li carska hitros hrla čini želje tve čestite, dokli s vijencom oko grla vrhu zemlje uzvisi te? Ah, ter scijeniš, o Daute, da u gospostvu opet ti si, čim udorac sablje ljute vrh glave ti svakčas visi? Car je dijete: stât mu udugo u odluci jednoj nije; sad će jedno, sada drugo lis kim svaki vjetar vije. A uzroka, kad uzište, nać će vazda zadovolje, da kako te prije potište, da opet tako te i zakolje. Neprijatelja mučećega boj se, kad te časti odviše: sad te penje, da iz višega dublje pak te satariše. Ako misliš - misô je tašta! - da si u prednjoj opet slavi: rana otrovna ne zarašta da obilježja ne ostavi. Od nepravad cić prikora, čijem te pleše breče oholo, zamnjelo je polje i gora, svijet vaskolik zuji okolo. U pismo se upisalo, raznijelo se po jezicih; i zamazat s dima malo scijeniš rasap šteta pricih? Carski zet si, carski bio namjesnik si: ne podoba vrh svih više tko je sidio da se u nijedno sniži doba. Probudi se hrlo tijeme od sna ki te sad pritište! Skoči, osveti! sad je brijeme. Sreti sreću! sada te ište. Vojska te je slijedit spravna; imaš silu nje u ruci. Ne ckni! vrši što odavna ima sa mnom u odluci! Vrat' mi sina i ujedno carstvo, život i čâs tebi; što vam se ote nepravedno, priotmi opet njemu i sebi! Sinu momu i tvôj djeci, o Daute, carstvo poda'; ne imaj straha, smiono teci gdi te nosi sreća i zgoda! Kad s pomoćim od junakâ, snaga i smionos kih je mnoga, ti pogubiš cara opaka i slobodiš sina moga, spomena ti je ova dosti: pak će u našoj ruci stâti za opeta bez milosti i bratju mu svu poklati. Ti slobodi cara sveca, stav' na me ina djela gorka! Veće meni tva su djeca neg sinovi od pastorka. Ja znam, kuća Otmanova na Mustafi sva ostaće i, kad dođe smrt njegova, djeca tvoja kraljevaće. On na oči žene neće ni misli imat porod ini; a od tve djece tko mu je veće? Ti si njegov zet jedini. Tva ljubovca sestra je njemu a sin neput; za njim ide po zakonu sinu tvojemu da na dundov sto uzide. A i Mustafa, sve što užive, car će imenom biti samo: prave opravljat, sudit krive, vladat svijetom mi imamo. Pripeće se uza nj goru moja volja, tva desnica, i u djelu i u stvoru ti ćeš car bit, ja carica. Tim veselo naprid stupi, vrlji od vihra, brži od strile! Smetaj, svađaj, buni, upi! Ne mimođi varke i sile! Za od svijeta carstvo dobit put se ostavit ne ima nijedan; u ino razlog nemo' znobit, paček nastoj bit pravedan!“ Jakno plahi sjever kada priko mraznijeh gora ulijeta u dubravu listopada u ku se oganj jur upreta, silno dmenje vihra bijesa sve razgara i razdiže, pali, prži, do nebesa strahovite plame diže, tako planu na riječi ove otprije užežen Daut vrli; veće u srcu kupi, zove, buni, davi, kolje i prli. Odgovara: „Na visinu carsku ištom da se uzide, svi razlozi neka ginu, vjera i pravda po tleh ide! Ah, prije dođi čas ugodni da ja ukažem sred bojnikâ časni ljudi i slobodni kô svete se od silnikâ. Nu govorit djela gdje će saviše su sve besjede. Ostaj zbogom! Pođoh veće car Mustafa da se izvede. Zautra nam je carstvo u ruci! sresti ga ću ja bez straha.“ I u ovoj se veće odluci krenu brži vjetra plaha. Pođe; nu tim u sultane samireno srce nije; hlepi da jur bio dan svane, što ima biti neka je prije. Dilji od vika časi brzi čine joj se, misô ju trudi; bez gospostva živjet mrzi, nova ufanja većma budi, Nu razmisliv opet bolje rano odveće da je toj steći, tim je nova žalos kolje, bez pokoja stoji u smeći. Tač pri vodah johu bilu dva protivna vjetra biju, proste grane ter pod silu sjemo tamo sveđ joj viju. Ište za čas da počine i na uzglavje naslanja se, nu opet skače i opet stine, sad od muke znoji sva se. Misô ju teška čim priklopi, gleda u zemlju punu vaja; sad kraj vidi, sad se topi u pučini gdi nije kraja; sad pošetom tiho ide, sad se obrće u hod brži, i na čelu joj sve se vide misli u srcu koje drži. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman